In deploying an instrument platform for space-based observation, it is often required that the platform provide shielding from solar influence. This generally requires that a sun shield be included as part of the platform structure. The sensitive instrumentation in the instrument payload is susceptible to thermal effects and mechanical noise originating in the platform itself. In addition, it is frequently a requirement that the instrument payload be capable of a wide range of motion in order to aim the instrument as desired. Repositioning of the instrument payload can result in momentum buildup that must often be corrected at the cost of fuel or stored electric power.
Thus, a need exists for a space-based observatory platform with enhanced immunity to mechanical vibration and thermal effects, as well as fine pointing capability that does not increase the platform's susceptibility to momentum buildup.